Cat in a tree
by AAB
Summary: Saving a kitten in distress brings Harm and Mac together, more than they anticipated


_Disclaimer: Bellisario's, not mine _

**Cat in a tree**

_Chapter 1  
_

It was just like before. They had been out for a quick dinner and a movie, laughed and bantered and now he brought her home. Just like old times. Almost. There was still a tension between them, a subject still not addressed.  
After bringing the car to a halt he stepped out, walked around it and opened the door for her, reaching out with his hand to help her step out. She pulled a face against him, after all, she was a marine and didn't need any help to leave a car, but in her heart she enjoyed his gentlemanly manners.  
He started walking her to the door when Mac suddenly stopped dead in her tracks. Harm looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face.  
"I heard something", she said, listening intensely again. Harm did likewise but didn't hear a thing. "What am I listening for?" he asked curiously.  
"A cat," Mac told him, "a kitten, in distress." Slowly she turned around trying to catch the sound again.  
"There!" she suddenly exclaimed, pointing at a nearby tree. At approximately 6.5 metres height a tiny white kitten was clinging, its little claws dug deep into the branch it was sitting on. Again it let out a pitiful "miao".  
"Oh, you poor thing," Mac cooed. "Be quiet, we are coming."  
Harm was already looking for a way to reach the little creature. He shed his coat and handed it over to Mac, than dragged a large trashcan under the tree and started climbing. The little cat was not too keen on him approaching and backed up as much as it could, hissing at its rescuer. When Harm neared, the little cat, obviously scared to death, started clawing at him and managed to give Harm some deep scratches in the face. He backed up for a moment, wiping his face and contemplating his next move. Then he yelled down to Mac to throw him his scarf and when she tossed it to him, with a quick movement he threw it over the cat and wrapped the frightened animal in it. Now he was able to hold the little bundle under his arm while he carefully made his way down from the tree.  
As soon as he could, he handed the kitten over to Mac, who started to stroke the little head poking out of the scarf, whispering soft soothing words and than tucked away the package under her coat. Meanwhile Harm put on his jacket again and wiped his face once more, looking at the bloody smears left on his hand.  
Half an hour later they were sitting on Mac's couch, the kitten lying between them. Harm's face cleaned and disinfected; the kitten, fed half a can of tuna and a saucer of milk, now purring contently.  
"How will this little creature have felt, trapped up so high," Mac wondered stroking the soft fur.

"Frightened, hopeless," Harm offered.  
Mac nodded.  
"But you _were_ coming to its rescue."  
Harm rose and started pacing the apartment. He stopped at the window, looking into the night.  
"He couldn't see that. Sometimes you are too scared to see what's to your own best. Too afraid to take the leap. Seeing your changes, your dream coming true, paralyses you. Clinging on to whatever security you seem to have looks like the best option."  
Suddenly they weren't talking about the kitten anymore.  
After a while Mac asked softly "that was how you felt in Sidney?"  
Worthlessly and still facing away from her, he nodded.  
Mac had to swallow a lump. It took her a few moments to be able to ask the next question. "Where does that leave you?"  
"Cold and lonely and full of regrets." His voice was a mere whisper. After a moment he added "And leaving your rescuer hurt in the process. I'm so sorry for that, Sarah."  
Without a word Mac walked over to him, till she stopped a few feet away. There was just one step between him and her outstretched hand. Harm know it was up to him to take that last step, but just as he was about to do that, his eye caught the ring Brumby/Bugme had given her, still on her right hand. He froze. She followed his gaze and immediately understood. She took the obnoxious item from her finger and put it in the drawer of her table. Then she turned towards him again.  
Now they were looking at each other. In his eyes Mac could clearly see his conflicting emotions, fear, hope, longing and, could she believe it, love. He seemed ready to take that final step that would close the gap between them, then hesitated again. Mac waited patiently, watching him fight his fears.  
After what seemed eternity Harm slowly reached out with his hand too, placing it tentatively in hers.  
"You think we can make it work?" he asked her shyly.  
"Yes," Mac nodded.  
Overwhelmed with emotions, Harm brought her hands up, dipped his head and kissed her knuckles.  
Mac moved closer to him, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head against his chest. She sighed contently when he held her close and buried his face in her hair.  
They stood like that for long moments. Finally Mace moved. Looking at him she smiled "why don't I make some tea and we sit and talk?"  
Harm nodded, reluctantly let her go and made his way over to the couch where the little cat still was sleeping. Some moments later, carrying two mugs of steaming brew, Mac joined him. Harm pulled her close and both sat in silence, carefully nipping their hot drinks.  
Finally Harm started "What next?"  
Mac had been pondering the same question. "First I have to end things with Mic," she answered. "He has a right to."  
Harm nodded again.  
"In fact,' Mac continued, "We planned to have dinner together tomorrow." She saw his facial expression. "You don't like it?"  
Harm shook his head "No," then added, "he won't like with it."  
Mac laughed, "Don't worry, Harm. We are just friends. It's not like I'm breaking off an engagement."  
Harm frowned but decided not to go on on the subject. His mind was made up though, she was not going to be alone with Bugme; he would be there too.  
He changed the subject "Would you go out with me, next Friday, on a date?"  
Mac did not hesitate. "Yes," she beamed.  
Harm pressed a kiss on her hair. "My beautiful Marine," he whispered. Mac reached up to caress his face, then laid her head back on his shoulder.  
"There is a lot to talk about, "she said after some moments, "but for now I just want to sit here with you and cherish these moments."  
Harm nodded. He did not want anything else. The cat chose this moment to wake up, stretch and climb into Mac's lap. It turned a couple of times and laid down again, purring like a little engine.  
Mac chuckled. "We have to come up with a name."  
Harm nodded. "Something with snow in it, since it's white?"  
"Ok, but no Snowball, that's to obvious."  
"Snow, snowball, snowman, snow crystal, igloo, snowflake…" Harm started to associate.  
"Snowflake, I like that one!" Mac interrupted.  
Harm did not look convinced. "Bit obvious too," he decided. "What about Flakes?"  
Mac thought about it for a moment, than nodded. "Seems right, Flakes it is."  
They smiled at each other and took turns in petting the little cat's head.

Chapter 2

Although Mic had objected, Mac had insisted on driving her own car to the restaurant. That way she could leave whenever she wanted, not needing him for a ride or wanting to be alone with him in a secluded area. For some reason Harm's uneasiness with her and Mic had rubbed off on her.  
When she arrived Mic was already waiting for her at their table and he stood up to greet her with a kiss, meant to land on her lips but Mac was quick to turn her head so he had to do with a peck on the cheek.  
After the ordered drinks they sat in silence, studying the menu. Then Mac decided to speak, rather than drag them both through an awkward diner. "Mic," she began tentatively "there is something I have to say to you."  
"Yes, luv?" He raised a brow.  
"I have to give you this back." She pulled the ring out off her wallet. Mic's eyes narrowed, until that moment he had not noticed she was not wearing it anymore.  
"I am not in love with you and I'm not going to be either. It's not fair to give you false hope."  
Mic did a good job hiding his disappointment and anger but could not prevent himself from asking, "It is Rabb, isn't it. You are in love with him."  
Mac hesitated for a moment but then nodded "Yes."  
He clenched his jaws. "Well, it looks like he won."  
They finished their drinks in silence.  
"I walk you to your car."  
Mac told him he didn't have to but Mic insisted, stood when she rose to her feet and helped her into her coat. Together they left the building and Mic walked her to her car. When they reached it Mac bid him a good night en opened the door.  
She turned to step in but at that very moment he grabbed her from behind, slamming her head against the roof and pressing her throat against its rim, nearly choking her.  
"You don't get away with dumping me so easily, Sarah," he hissed, pressing his body against her back, his voice low and dangerous. "You will be mine, even if it's only once …" He bucked his hips against Mac's six and she could feel his arousal. She tried to kick him but he moved his legs out of the way. With one arm around her throat he started dragging her to the edge of the parking lot. She struggled to keep her consciousness and tried to scream but in vain. Her hands clawed helplessly towards his face but did not reach it.  
Mic laughed an ugly laugh. "No use, luv…," he started but at that very moment he was cut short by a fist grabbing his collar and yanking him back. He had to let go of Mac and received a blow to the yaw, which sent him tumbling to the ground.  
Harm had been standing guard at the other end of the parking lot since the moment Mac arrived an hour earlier. He almost missed their exit but the muffled sounds of the struggle had led him in the right direction. Now he was towering over Mic, awaiting his next move, waiting for an excuse the hit him again. Keeping a close eye on him he called out for the valet's help.  
Mac stammered back, couching and trying to catch her breath. "He… he attacked me," she managed to choke out. "He wanted to rape me."  
Harm nodded, his focus on the man laying in front to him "I know. But he is not getting away with it."  
By that time the valet had reached them and, quickly assessing the situation, called the police.

_Chapter 3  
_

It was hours later. The police had came and gone again. They had visited the precinct to have Mac's bruises photographed. Mic was in custody; formal charges would be filed in the morning.  
Silently they drove to Mac's place, both engulfed in their own thoughts.  
Like the night before Harm stepped out first, walked around and opened the door for her, reaching out with his hand to help her step out. She let him but he sensed her distance.  
When they were in her apartment, he got rid of his jacket, kicked out his shoes and headed towards the kitchen. Minutes later he emerged with two cups of honey sweetened tea.  
In the meanwhile Mac had gone to her bedroom. She shed her clothes and put them with an abrupt movement in the hamper. She resisted the urge to drown herself in a long hot bubble bath and opted for a shower in stead. She really needed to wash every trace of Mic off her. When she came back, her skin hot and red from her violent scrubbing, she found Harm on the couch, mugs at the table in front of him, absentmindedly stroking Flakes' head. For a moment she sat next to him, sipping the hot liquid and petting the purring little cat as well. Harm thought of pushing her to talk but opted for her to take her time. With an annoyed clonk she finally put the empty mug down and jump to her feet.  
Angrily she paced the room. Eventually she stood right in front of him.  
"Why, Harm, why did you follow me? Didn't you trust me?"  
"I do trust you, Sarah. Implicitly."  
"Then why?" she asked again with an angry jerk of her head.  
"Because I didn't trust him."  
"Your gut feelings," Mac snorted.  
Harm nodded "yes, that and his behaviour, his face when he looses."  
Mac knitted her brows "Spit!"  
"I've seen him after losing a case. The way he pounds his fist to a wall. I saw him in the gym, slamming into a boxing ball." He shook his head. "It was more than just blowing off steam. We all do that once in a while. But this was different; he was really angry, and I could see the violence in his eyes. He wanted to hit someone, not just a ball."  
He took a deep breath. "And then I overheard him talking at the phone yesterday afternoon. Don't know whom he was talking to but he stated he was going to bring his relation with you to the next level. One way or the other."  
Harm sighed. "I didn't mistrust you but you weren't prepared. He is a bad looser and I was just afraid that he might snap when he realized he had lost you."  
He reached out to her but she wasn't ready to let herself be soothed. She pummelled her fists against his chest. He would check out the bruises in the morning.  
"I don't know whether I'm furious with you for following me of angry with myself for not recognizing it. Of all people _I_ should have seen it! I grew up in violence!"  
She pulled herself free and started pacing again. "I could have fought him, you know that. You don't have to protect me."  
"I know. You are a skilful marine. You know how to defend yourself." He shrugged. "I guess wanting to protect you just comes with the territory."  
Her head snapped up. "What territory?"  
"The territory of being in love with you." His voice was soft but steady and his eyes were warm and tender.  
Mac froze and closed her eyes. A single tear escaped from under her lashes. "You're in love with me?"  
Harm nodded "Yes."  
Now Mac stepped towards him and rested her head on his chest. "I'll need to hear that more often," she breathed.  
Harm grinned "It wasn't as hard to say it for the first time as I thought it would," thus earning a poke in the ribs from the object of his love, "and I plan to tell you so many times you get fed up with it and order me to stop.  
Despite the situation Mac laughed out loud "hell will freeze over before that happens, Harmon Rabb Jr." She sobered again "you do mean it, don't you? I mean..." her eyes were full of tears now, "if we start something and you would decide it doesn't work… I don't know whether I would be able to cope with that."  
Harm pulled away slightly so he could look into her eyes. "Sarah, I love you. I guess I have loved you since we met," he blushed "even if for the first two or three days I needed to get used to see you in stead of Diana. After that you were the only one I saw. But it took me a long time to recognize that and even longer to admit to myself that you meant so much more to me than being my best friend. And then I almost ruined everything, first by going flying again and then by acting like a jerk in Sidney."  
Mac smiled through her tears, "Yesyes."  
He rested his forehead against hers. All of a sudden he felt drained and exhausted.  
Mac sensed his tiredness, matching her own.  
"We better call it a night."  
"Yeah. I'll grab my stuff and see you tomorrow."  
"No, you don't," Mac said.  
Harm looked at her, shocked.  
"I mean," Mac quickly explained, "You are not leaving. You are way too tired to drive." Her face dropped and she bit her lip "besides, I don't want to be alone tonight."  
Harm smiled and gave her a quick kiss on her hair.  
"Then let's go to bed. We will have a lot to do tomorrow."  
"Miao," was the answer, coming from his feet.

The end

5


End file.
